Count Reuven's Treasure
Count Reuven's Treasure |region = Novigrad |location = Novigrad |level = 12 |image = Tw3_count_reuvens_treasure.jpg|reward = 400 / 90 |previous = Get Junior|next = The Play's the Thing A Matter of Life and Death|enemies = Drowners}} Count Reuven's Treasure is a main quest in . Walkthrough After the fight in the bathhouse, meet with Sigismund Dijkstra and ask him about Dandelion. He will eventually ask Geralt for a favor before leading you into a hidden underground area with a friendly troll named Bart. Dijkstra explains that the empty area is his vault and, until recently, was filled with tons of gold and valuables. Now all that remains is a huge hole in the brick wall that his vault shared with the sewers behind it, obviously caused by some sort of explosion. He'll then point out he thought the vault was safe from the sewers as they are filled with a highly toxic gas from pops' mold before giving Geralt 3 bottles of the antidote so he can investigate the sewers safely. One bottle alone lasts a long time so the 3 he gives should be plenty, but the formula is also given just in case. Explore the sewers Dijkstra will then leave and you can begin investigating the mess Dandelion got himself into. If you want, you can talk to Bart, but he doesn't have much to say other than he heard what sounded like hissing rocks and that he likes to think about rocks. Take the antidote and use your Witcher Senses to view notable items. As you make your way in the sewers, several drowners will appear and attack. Eventually you'll discover there are 2 bodies in the sewers. Burn both of them and carry on your investigation, which will lead you to the large room in the sewers to deal with more drowners. Once you've noted everything, the yellow marker will disappear to head back to Dijkstra, but if you continue through the other gate to the end, Geralt will further comment on this, noting Dandelion must have had a boat ready to take the gold at the end on the tunnel. Now head back to Dijkstra. Geralt will inform Dijkstra of all the evidence he found and his deduction: the robbers blew the hole in the wall by dropping the bomb through one of the drain pipes in one of the pools. Dijkstra will then go with you to investigate the pools. The nearest one for Geralt is intact so move to the second. Examine the water to note there's oil on the surface, then move to the back of the pool to find a silver lid similar to the bomb. Dijkstra will then have Happen check the logs on who used the pool on the day of the break-in and a name stands out: Margrave Henckel. Turns out Henckel died a few months back so whoever used their name obviously had some hand in the robbery. The former spy will then task you to head to Henckel's house to check for any clues. Henckel's house At Henckel's house there are a few clues to examine, most notably the mysterious note and wine bottle on the table upstairs. Take the bottle and interact with the wine rack in the other room to unlock the hidden area. Head inside and read the letter near the window, which mentions that Ciri took part in the heist, a doppler named Dudu helped her, and Dandelion was caught by Caleb Menge. After reading the note, Geralt hears footsteps downstairs. There's a few other notable items in the room you can examine, like the bomb on the table and the notes on how to make it. Once done, head downstairs to find Dijkstra along with Triss. The conversation that follows has a few romantic options if you wish to flirt with Triss, but otherwise it boils down to Dijkstra forcing Geralt and the sorceress to come up with something to get information about his gold from Menge. Triss will then ask you to meet her at the Eternal Fire shrine at midnight. The Witch hunter's outpost At midnight, go to the shrine and Triss explains that the witch hunter's outpost is a fortress and thus impossible to sneak in or use brute force before showing you her plan: a pair of fake dimeritium shackles. You are to bring her, a highly sought after sorceress, to the witch hunters, which should grant Geralt an audience with Menge but, to really make it work, Geralt will also need to persuade them that he has information on Philippa Eilhart. What happens next depends on the actions the player takes. There are multiple branches in conversation, and many can lead to a fight. * If the player insults the guards or says anything threatening to try and protect Triss the guards will attack, losing the chance to talk to Menge about Dandelion or the treasure. You will then have to look for a note that mentions a spy and use that to find out about Dandelion but you won't know the location of the treasure. Dijkstra will not be pleased with Geralt and will refuse to give anything during Brothers in Arms (as he only seems to give 1,000 if helped though, this isn't that big of a deal). ** This is one of those moments where using Axii will NOT work due to it being a group and the witch hunters will attack instead. * The quick path if one wants to talk to Menge: ** In the first conversation: "Wanna talk..." > "Got something to offer..." > "I'll tell your boss..." ** Second conversation: "Take her" ** Third conversation: "Why not" > "Haven't been paid" or "silver sword" or "no other way?" > "Do anything for gold" or "Triss betrayed me" > "Dandelion" *** Do NOT mention the treasure unless you want to help Dijkstra as it will cause Menge to attack when you next ask about Dandelion. However, if you do mention it, you can find out about Dandelion another way. If the player sat through the conversation and the torturing next door peacefully, Menge will take you to the torture room to see why it went quiet, only for Triss to attack and kill him and she will apologize for acting prematurely. If Menge attacked you though, Triss will scold Geralt before telling him to search Menge's desk. Inside you'll find a spy's note and a way to signal a meeting with them. Triss also finds a key to give to Dijkstra. Go see Dijkstra Now head through the locked door in Menge's office and downstairs to the courtyard. Triss will set the place on fire regardless of how it went inside and teleport out. Climb onto the middle structure's roof and over to the other side. Use Aard on the north wall and you'll be approached by someone who says Dijkstra wants to talk with you. * If you had asked earlier about the treasure, Dijkstra will be pleased. However, he will then reveal that he found out Geralt knew who took the gold in the first place but lets you go and tells you where the meeting location is for the spy. * If you only got the key, he will not be happy but will still give you a reward. He will then reveal that he found out Geralt knew who took the gold in the first place but lets you go. :If the player didn't learn where Dandelion is from Menge: :Head to the location of the dropbox. The spot is on one of the pillars on the side facing the house wall. Now head to the location in Farcorners and wait for midnight. If you show up early and get the option to hide, go behind the door and meditate until midnight. Triss appears as well, having learned from Dijkstra of the meeting place. Shortly after, the spy appears and Triss grips him in a spell. You can either ask her to stop or let her continue. If you don't stop her, he will reveal who he works for. Ask about Dandelion and he'll reveal his location and how one can free him. After you finish questioning him, a timed reaction appears where you can decide to kill the man or wipe his memory. You can then ask how Triss is feeling before she mentions needing help with something and leaves. Afterwards, you'll be directed to go talk to Priscilla. Head there to complete the quest. Journal entry : Fear gripped the witcher's heart as he knocked on the bathhouse doors. He knew that, shortly before I disappeared without a trace, I had been planning to rob Sigi Reuven, one of the most powerful and dangerous men in the North. He would have to inquire about my fate without arousing any suspicions, which as a tall order indeed - for while Geralt may be an excellent witcher, he is one lousy actor. : It turned out Sigi Reuven was none other than Sigismund Dijkstra, former head of Redanian intelligence and a man well-known to Geralt from past adventures. In an atypical bout of ignorance, Dijkstra had no inkling I was involved in the theft of his gold. He treated Geralt's appearance as an fortunate coincidence and offered him a handsome sum in return for help finding his stolen wealth - and the thief who had stolen it. Geralt and Dijkstra thus both wanted to find the exact some '' ''person - yours truly - albeit for entirely different reasons. Seizing this bit of good fortune, Geralt accepted the offer and hoped against hope Dijkstra wouldn't catch on to his double dealing. : Like an excavator uncovering an ancient elven masterpiece, Geralt slowly revealed the hidden brilliance of my plan. He discovered we had not barged in directly from the sewers like brain-dead lugs, but had instead struck from the inside, by placing a bomb in one of the tubs' drainpipes. : Hearing this, Dijkstra summoned his faithful eunuch, Happen, and had him examine the bathhouse guest registry. From it they learned the tub in question had been used that day by a certain Margrave Henckel. Nothing unusual about a margrave giving his corns a bit of a soak - but this particular margrave had shuffled off his mortal coil, corns and all, a few months prior to the break-in. Dijkstra thus tasked Geralt with examining the margrave's residence, in the hope that the witcher would find some trace of the stolen treasure there. : The old spy's intuition did not lead him astray - Margrave Henckel's home truly did prove a source of many interesting and vital clues. Firstly, they discovered that Geralt's doppler acquaintance of yore, Dudu, had been one of the heist's participants. It was he who had disguised himself as Margrave Henckel and placed the bomb in the drainpipe. : A letter left by Dudu contained further revelations - Ciri had taken part in the heist as well, the stolen gold had ended up in the hands of the commander of the Temple Guard, Caleb Menge, and I, Dandelion, was now this heinous man's prisoner. : Geralt clearly needed to confront Menge. The question was how. The cautious guardsman would never agree to a meeting - unless, that is, Geralt had something to offer him, a prize so tempting he'd throw caution to the wind... : Triss Merigold, vile sorceress and member of the even viler Lodge of Sorceresses, was willing to offer herself up as irresistible bait for this fanatic hunter of witches, putting her life in danger in order to save Ciri and, I dare say, with a thought in her heart for the art-loving denizens of the North, who otherwise risked being deprived of their most prominent bard. :If Geralt successfully talks to Menge about Dandelion: :: Caleb Menge took the bait hook, line and sinker, oblivious to Geralt's trickery to the very end. Said end was brought to him by Triss, who stuck a knife in his throat in an emotional outburst understandable from someone who had just been subjected to cruel and unusual torture. :: Luckily, Geralt had by this time already squeezed the information he needed out of Menge. He had learned that I, Dandelion, was rotting in the Temple Isle dungeons, waiting to be transported to Oxenfurt, where I would play my last leading role in a spectacle sure to leave the audience in tears – my own execution. Yet Triss, gods bless her heart, had a plan for preventing this... :If Geralt starts a fight with the witch hunters: :: The witcher has many virtues, but sadly patience and subtlety are not among them. And so, instead of sticking to the plan, Geralt decided to do things his own way - by slicing down every witch hunter in sword's reach and butchering Caleb Menge before getting any useful information out of him. :: Luckily, however, Geralt did not leave the compound empty-handed. He found instructions among Menge's documents for contacting a mysterious individual who seemed to be directing the Temple Guard's actions. There was a chance this eminence grise, whoever he or she was, knew something about my fate. : Dijkstra was less than satisfied with Geralt's performance as a treasure hunter. Firstly, the witcher had not actually recovered any treasure - just a key found on Menge's body that might open a vault that might contain the treasure, assuming said vault could even be located. Secondly, Dijkstra realized Geralt had been hiding something from him the entire time - the identity of the criminal mastermind responsible for planning the heist (but was this truly so difficult to guess, dear reader? After all, who else but a bard could have planned with such cunning and panache?). The old acquaintances ultimately parted on good terms - but it was clear to both their next meeting might not be so amiable. : If Geralt failed to learn about Dandelion's location from Menge: :: Triss Merigold is usually an excruciatingly warm and tender-hearted individual. Yet on this day the witcher discovered the red-haired sorceress has a darker side as well. When Menge's contact refused to corporate, Triss used her powers to force him to talk by making him feel unbearable pain - and then to ensure he would never speak of what he'd undergone. :: This blood-curdling interrogation informed the witcher that I was imprisoned on Temple Isle, awaiting transport to my execution in Oxenfurt. A dark situation indeed - but Triss had an idea how to keep it from getting any darker... Objectives * Question Reuven about Dandelion's disappearance without raising any suspicions. * Return to Dijkstra when you're ready to help him. * Follow Dijkstra. * Return to Dijkstra when you're ready. * Investigate the site of the break-in using your Witcher Senses. * Follow the current. * User your Witcher Senses to search the sewer room for evidence. * Return to the bathhouse and summarize with Dijkstra. * Look for clues about the thieves in the bathhouse side rooms using your Witcher Senses. * Go to Margrave Henckel's house. * Search Margrave Henckel's house using your Witcher Senses. * Solve the riddle from the mysterious note. * Investigate the other room using your Witcher Senses. * Search the hidden room using your Witcher Senses. * Check what's going on downstairs. * Meet Triss at the Eternal Fire shrine near the harbor around midnight. * Follow the witch hunter leader. * If Geralt failed at any point in the conversations: ** Kill the witch hunters. ** Kill Caleb Menge. ** Follow Triss. ** Search Menge's desk for any clues. * If Geralt successfully got information from Menge: ** (Optional) Sneak out of the witch hunters' outpost. * Find a way out of the witch hunters' outpost. * Tell Dijkstra what you learned. * If Geralt didn't get the information about Dandelion from Menge: ** Find the drop box using your Witcher Senses. Place the holy tome there to signal that you want to meet with the spy. ** Be at the arranged meeting place at midnight. ** (if you arrive early) Find a good place to hide and wait for the spy. * Talk to Priscilla. Notes * Interestingly, the Mold Gas is actually classified as a poison, and can therefore be prevented through the use of Golden Oriole. Though Geralt will continue to cough and give the mold voice lines, any actual damage will be averted. ** Furthermore, Superior Golden Oriole will actually give Geralt health regeneration throughout the entirety of the sewers, functionally granting immortality as long as you stay within the mold gas. Gallery Tw3 Bart.jpg Tw3 count reuvens treasure 3.jpg Tw3 count reuvens treasure 4.jpg Yammurak during Count Ruevens Treasure quest.png ru:Сокровище графа Ройвена Category:The Witcher 3 main quests Category:The Witcher 3 quests